Tonta tradición
by Kenryu17x
Summary: Especial de Navidad. De todas las tradiciones navideñas habidas y por haber, porque tuvo que ser esta. Eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Natsumi y Endou.


_**Summary: **De todas las tradiciones navideñas habidas y por haber, porque tuvo que ser esta. Eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Natsumi y Endou._

* * *

><p>- Tengo que hacerlo – se quejaba Endo.<p>

- Tienes que hacerlo – dijo Rika.

- Es de mala suerte si no lo haces – volvió a recalcar.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – preguntó Natsumi.

- Pues… Pues la gente, obvio!- volvió a decir Rika. – No es verdad, mi amor – dirigiéndose a Eric.

- Es que yo… - balbuceaba Endo un tanto incomodo.

- Que sucede aquí? – Pregunto Goenji que se ingresaban al club con los adornos del árbol navideño. – Eh? Mira eso! – dijo Kido con cierto toque. Con una capa roja y un gorro navideño.

- Ya dejen de mirarnos – decía Natsumi nuevamente.

- Es imposible – dijo Fubuki. – JE JE que divertido. – pensaba Haruna.

Endou y Natsumi seguían mirándose fijamente como ilusos sin poder llevar a cabo con lo que la "multitud" reclamaba.

- Que es eso Kurimatsu – pregunto Heigoro a su pequeño amigo.

- No digas nada, arruinas el suspenso – dijo el enanito observándolos fijamente.

- Jo Jo Jo Endou, que suerte tienes compañero! – le dijo Tsunami.

- Suerte? Eso le llamas tú? –

- Que quieres decir con eso! – interrogó algo irritada la pelirroja.

- Esto… - murmuró nervioso.

- Ya déjalo, es su primera vez – dijo Hiroto a quien se le ocurrió dar una visita navideña al club.

- Y que hay de ti Hiroto – interrogó Someoka. – Ya habias hecho eso antes –

- Pues la verdad sí. – contestó.

Ulvida, quien había acompañado a Hiroto en su visita al Raimon, fue quien esta vez se avergonzó mucho al oír esto.

- En una navidad con nuestro "padre" lo había puesto en la sala y entonces… -

- Si dices otra palabra te mato – gruño Ulvida mientras se dirigía a paso grueso hacia él.

- Tienes problemas amigo – le señalo Goenji al pelirrojo quien al ver a su compañero decidió correr.

- No sabía que los aliens podían hacer eso – señalo Tachimukai.

- ¡QUE NO SOMOS ALIENS! – dijeron ambos mientras se enfrascaban en pellizcos y agarradas.

- Pero bueno, volviendo a la acción – dijo Kido.

El portero y la gerente seguían parados impertérritos ante lo que debían hacer, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas de ambos.

- Chicos, que sea para este año! – dijo Kogure con su sonrisa malvada y sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica.

- Esto, no tienen que hacerlo… - balbuceo Aki. – Verdad Kazuya – dirigiéndose al americano abrazado por la morocha, cosa que le irritó.

- Bueno, en Norteamérica también hay esta tradición –

- Vamos capitán! – dijo Someoka con coraje. – solo hágalo –

- Bueno… yo –

- Tu puedes Endo – dijo Fubuki. – Será un gran paso para ti –

- A que te refieres? – dijo algo curioso.

- Bueno, tu sabes – divagó Fubuki sabiendo que recordándole su obsesión podría derivar en una discusión inútil que solo retrasaría el proceso.

- Bueno Natsumi – dijo volviendo la mirada hacia ella. – Creo que tenemos que hacerlo –

- Su-supongo que sí – dijo la pelirroja con evidente sonrojo, aunque no era algo que ella hubiese deseado desde hace mucho.

- Solo háganlo quieren! – dijo Aki con un puchero.

- Bueno… -

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, y luego de estar muy concentrándose, fueron acercando sus rostros mutuamente, todo el mundo dejo de hacer lo estaba haciendo y dirigió la mirada hacia ellos estupefactos, pensando "en verdad van a hacerlo!".

Los rostros de ambos estaban cada vez mas cerca, hiroto y ulvida dejaron de agarrarse a madrazos y observaron incrédulos y luego se observaron las caras y las desviaron a sus costados un tanto ruborizados, Someoka observaba con la gran boca abierta que tenía, Kido como siempre con toda la calma del mundo, Goenji con la boquita un tanto abierta, así como el resto del equipo y Kogure que apuntaba con su cámara, Haruna también y tachimukai igual.

Finalmente los labios de ambos se acercarón más y mas, ambos ya habían cerrado los ojos, y finalmente unieron sus rostros en un suave y delicado beso, que duró por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente se separaron.

Todo dentro del club estuvo en silencio.

Endou y Natsumi se observaron fijamente como extraños, a pesar de los 4 grados y la nieve que caía fuera, sus labios estaban mas caliente que la calefacción del club, finalmente desviaron los rostros a un costado sin poder ver el sonrojo del otro y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Todos de igual forma volvieron a lo que hacían, armar y decorar el árbol, colocar los adornos, preparando la cena de navidad, etc.

La única que se quedo en esa sala, fue Aki quien continuaba observa en el techo del cuarto, el muérdago que Rika traviesamente había colocado, pensando…

"_Tonta tradición"_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sexto fic de mi super especial ENDATSU <strong>_

_**Creen que me olvide de la navidad, pues he aquí.**_

ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO FELICES FIESTAS, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


End file.
